1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a bracket or support used in assembly line and conveyor belt systems and, in particular, to an improved upright or vertical support for auxiliary devices or guide rail systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertical members are commonly mounted to a conveyor system frame, packaging system frame, or other industrial application to support guide rails or auxiliary equipment for the system. For example, an electric eye that may be used for counting or inspection purposes is required to be mounted in close proximity to a conveyor without interfering with the system itself. To attach these auxiliary devices, an initial vertical member is attached to the frame and then additional elements are added to obtain the correct geometry for the application (FIG. 2). Typically, to attach the initial vertical member, a two-piece structure comprised of a clamp with a means for attachment to the system, and the vertical member is used. There are a variety of differing approaches that exist to implement the clamping system. In one variant, the clamping device is xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped with a channel through the middle arm through which the rod is inserted. The arm includes a horizontal-action, resilient, clamping method to help hold the rod in place. In another variant, a bracket is attached to the system and the member inserted vertically and a screw is used to press the member against the bracket, holding it in place.
During usage, the attached vertical member must not rotate, or be subject to vertical slippage. Should either of these movements occur, further elements attached to the vertical member will become misaligned. For example, an electric eye, or proximity switch on a conveyor that is misaligned can cause serious production problems.
A variety and combination of materials have been used in an attempt to solve these problems. For example, a plastic clamp and a rod, a plastic bracket and a rod, a plastic rod and a metal bracket, and the like. However, insufficient friction is obtained when trying to compress plastic around steel rods; plastics fail to provide the strength and friction necessary to completely resist normal torsional loads, and plastic rods are easily damaged or misshapen by steel clamping methods. One common technique employed to avoid rotation is to use a square cross-sectional rod. This method will reduce axial rotation, unfortunately, it also limits the opportunity for attaching further optional implements, radially, to the rod.
Thus a need exists for a method of attaching a vertical member to various industrial applications that will not suffer from slippage or rotational problems. Additionally, to avoid inconvenience and unnecessary costs, this method should encompass the flexibility to adapt to a variety of geometries and specifications set by the user.
Briefly stated, a vertical support is provided utilizing a rigid tube connected to a plastic base by injection molding the base with the tube fixed in the mold. This results in injected plastic flowing into the tube, permanently fixing the tube to the base and providing a one-piece support. This eliminates the problem of support rods slipping or rotating within plastic bases that grip a rod utilizing nut and bolt arrangements. This technique also eliminates the labor of assembling and periodically checking or re-tightening of fasteners which is involved with supports having two or more separate pieces.